My Knight & My Lady
by BbyPrincess555
Summary: When Musa's mother dies, she takes very hard and turns from a sweet little princess to a rude young lady. At the age of 21 Musa is informed that she has to be wed to a prince or she'll loose her rightful place to the throne. But can Prince of Magix, Riven change her way of being and fall in love with each other? Or will she loose the throne to her wicked cousin Darcy?
1. Final Exam

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 1: The Final Exam

I was in my dorm room reading the letter that my young sister had sent me from her school field trip in the earth amazon; it came with some pictures too. Despite the fact that our mother had abandoned us, she held up strong, and I'm very proud of her and so is our father. Most 10 year olds would cry themselves to sleep until their 20, but not Ally, she cried but moved on.

As I was writing a response letter to her my friend Timmy entered the room.

"Oh hey Riven, what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to my sister"

"Oh, um Saladin is asking for you, he said he wants you on his office as soon as possible."

"Well, be sure to tell him I'll be there as soon as I write my letter"

"Ok, oh don't forget that today is welcoming to the new specialist, so don't be late"

"I won't, see you in a few"

Once I was done writing my letter, save it in a box so I won't lose it and head straight to Saladin's office.

"They told me you sent for me"

"Ah yes, yes, com in Riven it's not a bad sit"

Saladin's office was filled with pictures and books, practically anything that an office has

"Now, I'm only sending in my best students to my office so I can personally tell them the details about the final exam, now all of our senior class will do their final exam, but my best students get a head start."

"Ok what's the final exam?"

"You and your senior class have to serve as knights for princesses for a whole year, you have to serve and protect them, and you have to use the skills you boys learned in action and in practice"

"Sounds easy enough"

"It sounds easy, you see not all princesses are nice, some are stubborn, mean rude and plain stupid, and you my boy got the worst of all"

"Don't tell me she's that stupid?"

"Riven, you're a prince and not the only one; I've trained many princes in this school but many of them got the cruelest princess ever to exist and failed!"

"Who's that?"

He shows me a holograph of the princess and of her realm. She looks amazing; I guess love at first sight does exist.

"This is Princess Musa Soul; her father is King Hobo Soul of the Harmonic Nebula also known as Melody. Now she was never like this, but when her mother died so did her heart. She scared off many knights and maids from her castle, she even harmed Caladora."

My eyes widen as I heard the fact "You kidding? She's that bad?"

"Bad, cruel, cold hearted however you put it, she is"

"What did she do?"

"You know the scar the Caladora has?"

"Yes"

"She gave him that scar on a hand to hand combat, and she was using no magic, that scar almost cost him his life"

"So I have to deal with her?"

"Just try to do everything and anything she ask you to do and stay out of her way"

"Sure thing" yeah right, I love a good challenge, and this girl needs to coop with her feelings and needs to be taught some manners and I'm the perfect teacher for it.

"Oh today at the welcoming party, the senior class will leave with their chosen princess. I'll pack if I were you and warn your room mates, and get ready, because she really is that bad."

"So they'll be at the party?"

"Yes"

"Ok" well good bye school and hello teaching, this Princess is about to meet her maker.

I head to my dorm room to meet up with some of my friends; they were already ready for the party so I had to hurry up. I put on a black party tux, my hair in its normal way, some cologne and off to the party welcoming the new students.

We senior's get to wear tux the new students have to wear the uniforms. The girls at Alfia and the Princesses from all over the magic dimension wore dresses, obviously.

"Ladies, Princesses, Specialist and Princes of all the realms, I thank you for coming here today in welcoming the new specialist to our school, please enjoy yourself, meet the students and princess meet you knights and have fun!"

After a few laughs with the boys, my eyes locked on a very gorgeous princess, yes my princess, Princess Musa, and it looks like she's not all that bad, since she's hanging out with a few girls.

I decide to make my way towards in introducing myself; I'll do anything she wishes for tonight, to see how bad she really is. Then it'll be my turn.

**MUSA'S POV**

I was hanging out with my friends, Princess Bloom, Princess Tecna, Princess Stella, Princess Layla and Princess Flora. A lot of guys wonder I'm so cruel and mean to them but no the girls, well let's say that I've hated men after my mother's death. I could try and trust them but, I can't, not after what happened days after her death.

"Oh check out those knights, and the one that's coming our way!" said Stella fixing her hair.

"Well, I hope you ladies are having a goodnight" he said with a warm smile.

The girls giggled as a sign that they were. Except for me, I only stared to see what he wanted.

"You lovely princesses are aware that you take home a knight tonight for a whole year, right?"

"Yeas we are, and who's knight might you be?" asked Bloom

"Well, I'm the knight of your lovely friend here"

"Wait, you're my knight? You're kidding, right?" I asked hoping that it was joke.

"Yes I am, my duty is to serve and protect any of your needs my princess, and what is your name?"

"Princess Musa, and why do you care?"

"Because I am your knight, to serve and protect anything your little heart desires"

I stopped for a moment and looked at the girls and gave them my evil little smile

"Anything my heart desires?"

"Anything"

I looked at him with a smirk on my face; I leaned over and whispered in his ear "I'm going to be your living nightmare"

"I can't wait" he whispered back I stood for a moment and looked at him, did he really say that? Does he think he can break me down and be much worse than me?

"Go and have your last hurrah with you knights, because it's the last hurrah you'll ever get"

"If you say so, My Lady"

I turned around to my fiends mad "who does he think he is 'My Lady' pssf, if he think he's bad he hasn't met me"

"According to my data base, his a prince"

"A prince?"

"Yes, his name is Prince Riven Duncan the 3rd, he's father is King Riven Duncan the 2nd, hi has a younger sister named Ally Duncan, they were abandoned by their mother. And now he goes to this school, well finishing what's left of his senior year."

I stared at Tecna for a while; it's amazing how a princess can be so smart.

"So he's gorgeous, is going to graduate as a knight and he's a prince? Wow talk about your triple threat!" my eyes rolled at Stella's comment.

"Well let's just see how much can this prince take when he come in my turf"

**A/N: New story yay, I know I'm still not done yet with Island Love, but I will finish it!**


	2. As You Wish, My Lady

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 2: As you wish, My Lady

So there I am hanging out with the girls, thinking of a way to see how much can this Knight keep up with me, or better yet how much he can handle. Then it hit me.

"Oh Knight, do you mind coming here for a moment?" he excuses himself from his friends and walks towards me.

"Yes my lady?" aw he does obey!

"You said you'll do anything my little heart desires right?"

"Yes, I do recall saying that"

"Well I want you to carry me to the punch bowl my feet hurts, because if you go get my drink I'm afraid my drink will get warm, and you wouldn't want me to get mad would you?"

"Of cores not my lady, I'd be delighted to carry you to the punch bowl."

"Are you sure you bare the embarrassment?"

"I'm sure I can manage my lady"

He carries me in a wedding style towards the punch bowl, a few of his class mate's laugh, once there he asks me for a few moments.

"Excuse me my lady, but do you mind if I go and make a small speech to my class mate's?"

"Fine, just don't take too long, I need you to carry me back to my friends"

"As you wish, my lady"

He walks towards the stage and grabs the microphone.

"Gentlemen, may I have you attention please?" everyone looks at Riven "Thank you"

"Now I'm pretty sure you guys are asking why I carried my princess towards the punch bowl, well I'm keeping my word as a Knight, I have to protect her from any harm and serve her every need, and yes that includes carrying her to the punch bowl."

"Sure I'm a prince, but I chose this, if you as knights don't do the princess every bidding, then you are not worthy of a knight, our goal is make sure that our princesses are safe, happy and satisfied no matter how silly their needs are!"

The crowd claps and cheers for the knight "Thank you and have a good night"

He walks down the stage to meet me "I thought I told you not to take too long?"

"My deepest apologies my lady, I didn't meant to keep you waiting"

"Well anyways take me back to my friends"

"As you wish my lady"

Once I was back with my friends I excused the knight.

"I'll call you if I need anything"

"Very well Princess Musa"

"Oh and Knight?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever call me by my name ok? Only my friends and closest relatives, my lady and princess are the only names you may call me"

"As you wish, My Lady"

**RIVEN'S POV**

I leave my princess to be with her friends and walk toward my friends.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that and not even a simple _'please and thank you' _" Said my artist friend Helia

"Don't worry, in a year from now; she's going to be whole different princess"

Sky looks at me unsure of I'm going to keep my word "Are you sure? she looks pretty hard to handle"

"Hey it's like I always say, a dragon is never too old or too stubborn to learn new tricks"

The boys and I laugh for a while "So who are you knights serving for this whole year?"

"Well I got to work with Princess Tecna, Sky with Princess Bloom"

"I Got Princess Flora, Nabu Princess Layla and Brandon Princess Stella"

"Hm how convenient"

"Why is that?"

"Brandon because those princesses are friends with my princess"

"Well looks like we'll be seeing each other more often than I thought"

"It sure looks like it Sky, Friends for life"

"Friends for life"

Me and boys cheer and have fun making faces, telling jokes and remembering our past. Having our last hurrah before we go serve our princesses for a whole year.

The party finally ended and the knights escorted the princesses to their carriage ride home, they took their bags and so did I.

"My Lady our carriage waits"

"Alright, you did pack your bags right?"

"Yes"

"Ok then let's go"

As we ride to the magic portal to head over The Harmonic Nebula, my princess let's down a few rules of the castle.

"Ok knight here's how things are going to be done, you will do everything I tell you to do, do whatever my father ask and help any maid or servant at the castle, and the most important one is that you will not go in my room for any means necessary, only my maid to fix my bed and bring me breakfast, the closest you'll get to my room is to guard the door, only enter my room if I'm being killed, got that knight?"

"Cristal clear Princess"

"Good, cause I'm repeating it ever again"

**MUSA'S POV**

Ok so far this knight has surprised me, but that doesn't mean I'll be nice to him. No man has ever changed me ever since the incident and no man will ever change me or the way I feel about them. No matter how cute this knight is.

Once we reach the magic portal, our carriage is transported to my home, Harmonic Nebula. How I love the smell of cherry blossoms and the soothing harmonic tune the birds and nature combine, it soothes me.

My relaxing ride got interrupted by sound of my phone ringing, it was my party planner, I'm turning 21 next month and I wanted to make this party worth wild.

"WHAT? No, no, NO! I said I wanted a Metallic Fuchsia Pink table cloth for the cake, not Ivory Snow, Them travel all over the Magical Dimension to find it, I don't care you find it! Listen if you don't find I'll…"

"Excuse me, Princess but may I?"

I looked at him for a second, thinking what can he do to solve this, but It'll amusing watching him trying to fix my problem "Sure, here"

"Hello? I'm the Princesses Knight, what seems to be problem? I see well I suggest you find her the table cloth she wants, ah so you say you're the best of the best? I don't see that happening, because of you were the best of the best you would find her the table cloth with no problem if not then I'll find her a better party planer that would find her everything she needs for her party, you have exactly 24 hours to find it, and if she calls you and you don't have it then you're fired and I'll find my princess a real professional party planner, do I make myself clear? Good see you in 24 hours, bye"

"Here you are my lady, I'm pretty sure he won't have problems looking for the table cloth you requested"

"I don't know what to say"

"Thank you"

"What?"

"You can thank me, for helping you" I looked at him as if he was crazy, I never thanked anyone before, then again no one has ever helped me, or have I ever ask for help or said please.

"Well thank you knight, what can I do to make it up to you?" wait what the hell did I just say?

"By saying please and thank you more often"

"Ok, but why did you help me? I didn't ask for it"

"Like I said at my speech, not only do I have to protect you, but serve you every need, even if you didn't ask for, you were in distress, my job is to make you happy and relaxed."

Wow this knight sure knows how to charm a princess, but still, he hasn't won my trust, and he'll never will.

"So what's the table cloth for?"

"Oh I'm turning 21 next month, how old are you?"

"I'm 22, the reason why I'm at this age is because since I'm a prince I had royal duties to attend so I got held back several times, but I'm just glad that I'm going to be able to graduate"

"Princess Musa and Sir Knight Riven, Welcome Home"

"Well princess it looks like were finally were you want to be, home sweet home"

"Good, *yawns* cause I need some sleep"

"Want me to carry you up to the door of you room?"

"No I think I can manage, you just put you things in you room, Ashton make sure that my knight is comfy, because tomorrow is going to be a long day for him"

"Yes Princess, right this way Sir Knight"

"Good knight my lady"

"Night, Riven"

**A/N: Could Musa be having feeling for him? XD guess we gattah find out huh? Next chap 'My sister is tougher than you' you guys can give me ideas if you want!**


	3. My Sister is Thougher Than You!

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 3: My sister is tougher than you!

I wake up with the sunshine in my face, my breakfast was sitting in the table next me, and so I obviously eat it. Once full I take a warm soothing bath, with honey glaze infused bubbles. I stay there for a good 20 minutes I get out and change, brush and fix my hair.

As I get out of my bedroom I see that my knight is up and running waiting for me, it seems that he's talking on the phone, as I head over he turns to me with a smile that seems that he has good news.

"Well princess your table cloth was found and it will be delivered as soon as possible."

"Well isn't that good news to wake up to?"

"Yes well, what are you needs for today my lady?"

"I need to get started on my hand to hand training, then I got history of potions lessons, I have to practice some spells and I need to a practice dummy for my Beleavix"

"Ok is there anything else?"

Wait no complains? "Well I also need to get some things ready for my party, but as you can see I have no assistance to help me with that, so I need you for everything"

"Including being your practice dummy?"

"And my Lessons and Spell partner and Hand to Hand combat trainer"

"Ok when do we get started?"

"You do realize that's a lot of work to do in one day?"

"My job princess is to make you happy, no matter how hard or how much the work is"

I cannot believe what I'm hearing, this is one tough cookie to break, and I'm going to have to bring up the big guns tomorrow.

"Let's start with history, then Spells, hand to hand, the Beleavix and last the party stuff, think you can remember that?"

"I got it all up in here"

"Good let's get started"

Once we were done with the reading and mixing liquids it was time for the hand to hand and the winx practice, and this was going to be fun, I just know it.

"Ok princess, its hand and hand"

And that's when it hit me

"Why not both?"

"If you insist my lady"

I transform into my Beleavix and start attacking; I was hoping I catch him by surprise but managed to doge every single hit.

"No offense my lady, but sister can do much better than you, in fact I think she's tougher than you"

Oh he did not just said that I was week

"What did you just say?"

"I said that my sister is tougher than you and she's only 10!"

"Sonic beats!"

Damn I was so close, looks like I'm gannah have to hit him with hand to hand to warn him out then hit him with some spells.

"All right prince, you're really starting to get on my nerves"

"Well why don't you show me what you got on the floor?"

He's taunting me? You're kidding right? That's so childish, and hot… wait, no Muse stop thinking like that, it's stupid.

I stop flying and land on the ground then out of nowhere he hits me, I land on the floor and rub my head, he pins me down, and for some reason I blush, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't be falling for him? Can I? No get that thought out of your head Musa!

"First lesson my lady, never let your emotions get the best of you in a fight."

"I'll keep that in mind once YOU GET OFF OF ME!"

He helps me up and I remove the dust off myself

"Shall we continue?"

"No that's enough for today; right now I need you to help me for the party, there a lot of things for so little time"

"Alright, I'll find a space in the royal library so we can get things started."

"Ok, I'll ask the maid to bring us snacks and drinks"

I walk up in to my room, to find all the papers, pictures etc. I look at myself in the mirror and ask myself _'what's wrong with me? I'm not like this, I'm cruel and mean, this has to stop, but it… it feels so right, stop enough, I can't have feelings for him, he's just like all the others, but yet he's so different'_ "Oh god what do I do?"

I head back to the library, and I find Riven setting up the table to have enough space for us to work with.

"The table is set Princess, and the maid will be back with the snacks and drinks"

"Good let's get started"

**RVEN'S POV**

We were practically working our heads off with the decoration, guest list, food, drinks, music, theme well just about everything, we've been making decisions and calls from3:00 pm and it's already midnight.

"Well princess I say we continue this tomorrow since it's already tomorrow… princess?"

It isn't much of a surprise to me finding miss royal pain fast asleep. So I pick up everything and ask the maid to take stuff back to her bedroom while I carried her there. I put her in her bed and leave the maid to tuck her in.

I go to my room and start reading the response letter from my sister.

_Dear big brother:_

_I hope things with the mean princess aren't going to bad for you, I know you pull it off, because you're the best. I miss you and dad so much; I can't wait for summer break to go back home and see you guys, well that is if the princess of Melody lets you go home for the summer._

_And if she doesn't I'll break through her castle walls just to see you, school is great I met new people here on earth, and were heading back to Magix for world spell lessons. And don't worry I won't get in trouble, ok so I got in trouble but that was once and Lilly had it coming. Anyways I have to go pack my things and head back to Magix Elementary, wish you lots of luck hugs and Kisses._

_Your sister,_

_Ally_

I can't help but smile, she's practically why I'm here; I was the only one who was there for her when mom left us. And now to write her a response letter.

_Dear Ally:_

_It's great to know that you've made friends and that you're behaving. Sadly I won't be home due to the fact I have to serve the princess for a whole year, but don't worry is not that she won't let me it's part of the final exam so I can graduate as a knight. To tell you the truth if it were up to the princess she'd kicked me out the first day._

_But so far I've been able to pull some strings and I think she'll be a whole new princess when I leave, but I will promise you that I'll see you as soon as I can, and if the princess keeps giving in, I might even convince her into letting stay for a few days, but don't get your hopes up, she's a lot tougher than I thought she was going to be._

_Well now I have to go, because it's 1 am and I'm sleepy, do all of your homework, eat your food, don't stay up too late, pay attention to class and keep out of trouble. Best of wishes, luck hugs and kisses._

_Your brother,_

_Riven_

**A/N: aw how cute anyways, I want you guys to help me for the chap, here's a hint, Musa asks Riven about the letter he's holding, he tells her and she feels kind of sad, now the next chap is when Musa is throwing her party, what surprise will be hold for both the prince and the princess, you guy decide, send me a PM for the ideas, can't wait to see what you guys come up with!**


	4. Birthday Announcement

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 4: Birthday Announcement!

**A/N: This chapter is thanks to the idea of xxDragonHeart you guys can still pitch in and help since I'm working on 2 stories I could really use the help. But I hope you guys like this chapter!**

As I wake up I realize that there is only one week left for my 21st birthday, but the closer I get to the date, the more I'm interested in that stupid prince of a knight. And it's only been a month. All I could do is just relax and go with the flow.

_-Flashback-_

"_Daddy, is mommy going to be ok?"_

"_Yeah sweetie, she's… she's going to be ok she's better than us right now"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Musa, honey let's talk about this in your room ok?"_

"_Ok!"_

"_Musa honey sit on you bed"_

"_Daddy, are you really going to tell me if mommy's ok?"_

"_Musa, sweetie do you remember what nana told you about what happens when people die?"_

"_Yeah, she said if you're good, your soul geos to heaven, and if you're bad your soul goes to hell… oh sorry I wasn't supposed to say that word"_

"_It's ok, but… Musa, sweetie…. Mommy left!"_

"_No, I just saw her lying on her bed, she's sleeping, she can't leave us, and she loves us"_

"_Yes I know, but what I'm trying to say is that mommy… *sighs* mommy's soul when to heaven."_

"_No, stop lying, she's not dead"_

"_Musa, she is, and she's not coming back, she's in a better place now"_

"_Daddy, stop with the lies it's not funny!"_

"_Musa, she's dead…"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Musa, come back, MUSA!"_

_-End of flashback-_

"Mom! *Sighs*" thank god it was just a dream, every time I' one step closer to my birthday, I always tend to dream about the day she died, and that's not even the worst part. *hears knocking on the door*

"My lady, I know I'm not supposed to enter you room but, your father is looking for you"

"Thanks, um tell him I'll be right down"

"Are you ok Princess?"

"Yeah just had a bad dream, that's all"

"Ok"

"Hey?"

"Yes, princess?"

"What's that letter?"

"Oh it's a response letter to my baby sister, since I won't be able to her nor my father for a whole year, I might as well write them letters"

"Oh, what's your little sister's name?"

"Ally, why?"

"Nothing, that's a pretty name"

"I know, well princess if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to send"

I nodded as an approval and he left. I get dressed and walk to my father's office to see what he wants.

"Musa, sweetie, how are you?"

"Make it quick, I have things to attend to and get things ready for the party, so spill it"

"Musa, let it go, it happened years ago, please forgive me"

"Forgive you? God can forgive you, what you did is unforgivable, so no, now make it quick because I really need to do some things"

"You know what. I'll tell you later on, when you're not that busy"

"You've just wasted a good 3 minutes of my time, thanks Mr. Good for nothing!"

Pssf forgive him? No, not after what he did.

"Ashton, I need a favor to ask of you"

He looked at me a little surprised, but who could blame him? I mean I really never asked for help before.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I need you to send the King and His daughter of Magix a special invitation to my party"

"The knight's family?"

"Yes but don't say anything ok, it's a surprise!"

"As you wish my lady"

As I was walking to the library to finish some things for the party, I stopped and started to think, what the fuck am I doing? Why does this boy make me want to be so nice? Why do I have all these feelings, why? I can't do this, this isn't me, but he makes me feel so good and guilty about myself, GOD what's wrong with me?

I mean it's not like he has feelings for me, I'm pretty sure that I'm not his type and he probably has a girl already, when I enter the library, there he his, looking at a picture. So I decide to walk over and talk for a while, to see what's up.

"Is that you girlfriend?"

"Oh hello princess, um no she's my mom"

"Oh, she's pretty"

"Yeah but looks can be deceiving"

"Why's that?"

"She left us when Ally turned 10, it's been almost a year since we've heard or seen her"

"How did your dad took it?"

"He was mad, he found the letter she left saying that she couldn't handle the royalty life anymore"

"Was she a princess?"

"No she was a servant at my dad's castle when he was young, they feel in love and had me at a young age"

"How old were your parents?"

"My dad was 17 and my mom was 15"

"Wow"

"Yup, mom and dad had Ally when I was about 11 or 12 and when Ally turned 10 she left"

"How did your sister took it?"

"She cried for good week but go over it really quick, she said if mom really loved she would have never left us, no matter how hard the royalty life is"

"Wow, she's stronger than me"

"Why's that?"

"My mom past away when I was 7, and I'm about to be 21 and I'm still not over it"

"Is that the reason why you hate guys?"

"No, my dad is the reason why I hate guys, but that's a little bit more personal"

**RIVEN'S POV**

It was dead silence for a moment, I saw her face as she gazed into her little world of pain, it's amazing how Ms. little rude changed in so little time, not only her way of being but the way a feel about her.

"So, how did you took it, you know when you mom left?"

"I practically trashed my room, but got over it"

"Oh, um I hope you don't mind but I need the library to myself, to finish some small details for the party"

"As you wish princess"

"I'll send for you if I need anything"

"Ok"

As I leave the room, I take one last look at her sitting on the chair working on some stuff; I can tell that she's hurt by her past memory. I felt kind of guilty asking that question, and I'm… I'm falling for her? I guess so, but I'm pretty sure if she'd find out, she'd kick me out as fast as a jet. I head to my room, since I had nothing more to do, so I put in my training cd to keep up with my exercise. After 2 hours of a good work out I head the showers, and hop on my bed. I hear the door knocking and to my surprise my princess is there.

"Do you need something my lady?"

"Um…"

She covers her eyes and her face blushes, of embarrassment, I didn't know why, till I noticed that the only thing I was wearing was my bath towel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my lady; um give a quick 5 minutes"

"Don't worry, take all the time you need"

I grab my boxer shorts and my favorite red jeans. And open the door to see what my princess wanted.

"Sorry about that, my lady but what did you wanted?"

"I um, I need someone to escort me to my party for the entrance, since I have no siblings I thought maybe you could do me that favor, what do you say?"

"I'd be an honor my princess"

"Good, be ready at 2:30 pm, the part starts at 3, ok?"

"I'll be right on time!"

I go back to bed and try to get some sleep.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

**MUSA'S POV**

It's finally here, my birthday! I'm full of energy, and ready to rock dance and have fun until I kill myself, nothing can ruin this day! Well except being late!

I get up, take a shower, brush my teeth, eat some food and head down to the royal salon in my castle where I'm putting my dress, fixing my hair and doing my makeup and all of that is going to be done by my stylist and friend Stella! But first things first, checking things up and making sure I got everything ready.

"Good morning, my lady and Happy Birthday!"

"Good morning Ri *yawns* ven what's this?"

"It's a birthday present"

"Oh" I open it and it's a box, once I open the box I found myself with the most gorgeous bracelet ever, it was pure silver with musical notes as charms, and it has more space for other charms too!

"Oh wow Riven, thank you, it's beautiful"

Glad you like it, princess, oh um the only thing missing is the cake which should arrive in about 10 to 20 minutes"

"Ok perfect, do you mind making sure the cake arrives in time? It's oh shit, 1:59 I got to get ready, thanks for the gift"

"No problem princess, take your time!"

As I'm running towards the royal salon I see my friends already ready!

"Muse we need you to get ready now put on the dress it just arrived!" said my fashion friend Stella.

images/search?q=Musa+Dress&view=detail&id=3A0C38F1DBBF974387DDC27B6E48 833A586658C4

*I'm going to paste the links so you guys can see the girl's dresses all you need to do is copy!

I put my dress on, they fix my hair and makeup and to finish it off I put on the charm that Riven gave me.

The Girls all looks amazing!

"Girls you look FINE!"

Stella: images/search?q=Winx+Stella+Dress&view=detail&id=4D02082D2E030EB86875953CED92 0DB1BDA9B7F1

Bloom: images/search?q=Winx+Bloom+Dress&view=detail&id=3FC669277E5D22AE3BFA86F39428 74E99FC73ABE

Flora: images/search?q=Winx+Flora+Dress&view=detail&id=3BA93B4C582EBF4AA7BB82642BBE 922CC70DD419

Tecna: images/search?q=Winx+Tecna+Dress&view=detail&id=BE9392C04A3961EF6486F642203F 0598D50B9911

Layla: images/search?q=Winx+Layla+Dress&view=detail&id=F1A5CAC06B82A1189C7A8CA1337F EF6EABCF1ED3

Once I was done with everything I waited for Knight in the room so he could escort me. After waiting for a good 5 minutes he arrived.

"Ready for the party my lady?"

"I've been waiting a whole year for this"

He escorted me to the party and everyone cheered once I was on the top of the stair case so I could see everyone, I smiled at the crowed knowing that they all came here to have fun, but I smiled mostly at my friends, knowing that they came here not only celebrating my birthday, but for me is so much more, they know my past and the things I've been through, and the best part is that they accepted me and help pull through, I love those girls.

"How's everyone doing today?" the crowed stars cheering again, ah music to my ears. "Well I just want to thank you guys for coming to my party, and especially my girls, even though we had our ups and downs, they accepted me for me and I love them for that, so let's get this party started."

I danced and drank and had fun, until one little person came up and ruined my day.

"What's up Musa?"

"What is it now Darcy?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to wish my favorite cousin a happy birthday"

"What do you want?"

"You Knight, he's cute"

"You can try and have him"

"What you like him?"

"No… but I'm pretty sure witch and slut isn't his type"

"And how would you know?"

"Because he has a nice family and an adorable baby sister"

"Whatever"

So she leaves, and my butler Ashton comes to me.

"My Lady, The King and Princess have arrived"

"Oh good, tell them to stay put, I'm going to get Riven"

"Yes, my lady"

"Riven"

"Yes princess?"

"Come with me I got to show you something"

"Ok?"

As we walk out to the front entrance of the Castle, Riven's eyes widen when he sees his family.

"Dad? Ally? What are you guys doing here?"

"Big Brother!"

**RIVEN'S POV**

I opened my arms to receive my little sister as she ran towards me.

"Oh Riven, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too sport!"

"What no hugs for dad?"

"Of cores you get hugs"

"It's good to see you son"

"You too dad, so why are you guys here?"

"For the party, Princess Musa invited us"

I looked at my little sister, not believing what came out of her mouth. I turned to my princess, her face blushed a little.

"It's this true princess?"

"Just think of it as a _'thank you'_ present for the table cloth thing and I won't be needing any services tonight, you can spend it with your family"

"Yay, come on Riven, let's go and dance!"

My little sister and I danced of hours and she started to tell me about her classes, and her friends, my princess was with her friends, my father talking to Musa's father, all was normal, until the king had to announce the most shocking thing ever.

**MUSA'S POV**

"What?" that was the first thing that came to my mind and came out of my mouth, after hearing what my father had just said. '_Princess Musa and Prince Riven are engaged to be wed a year from now, that is all carry on' _

Riven and I looked at each other and we grabbed our father's and took them to the library to talk in privet.

"What do you mean I'm engaged to him?"

"Musa let me explain"

"Ok so shoot!"

"The day that I called into my office it was to talk about this, but you were so stubborn that you didn't listen, the royal law says that all royal must be married at the age of 21 no more late than 23 to regain right to the throne, or loose it to a relative that is already wed."

"Who's married in my family?"

"Darcy to Jared"

"And in Riven's?"

"His cousin Mike to his wife Genesis"

"You can't force us to get married"

"No Musa, but if you don't find a fiancé within a year, I'm afraid I have no choice but to do so or give the throne to Darcy"

"I can find another prince, because I'm not getting married to him"

"Nor I to her"

"Ok, if you guys can find a fiancé within a year than you won't marry each other, if not you either get married or loose the throne, at the end the choice is yours, deal?"

Riven and I looked at each other, it killed me saying that, but I can't do his, I'm not sure that my feelings are right, and I don't even know if he likes me, we turned to our fathers and agreed on the deal.

**DARCY'S POV**

So, if they don't find a fiancé within a year or marry each other, I get to have the throne? Oh this is going to be a very interesting and fun year.

**A/N: Woo finished this chapter, I know it was LONG, and sorry for taking so long, new year, different school, blah blah blah, hope you like it! If you guys still have any ideas send e PM! Thnx**


	5. Damn I Love this Kid

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 5: Damn… I Love This Kid!

Two months have passed since my father has announced the big news. What sucks about it is that no matter how many princes I date I still can't fight the feeling that I might have feelings for Riven, and yet again he said he wouldn't marry me, so why should I worry right? I mean I kind of blew it when I said I wouldn't marry him, but… *Sighs* I'll never get my Knight back…. Damn I really love this kid.

"My lady is there something disturbing you?" as I look up I see the most gorgeous two violet eyes staring at me, glowing, GOD why did I say what I said months ago?

"Oh nothing, just thinking, how's your search for your queen coming along?"

"None of them are suitable for my kingdom nor worthy of my love, how about you?"

"Pssf, all of them are ass holes I wouldn't date them or marry them even if they came with a lottery ticket"

"Well princess our next dates won't be coming for the next half hour so I say we do a little combat training to take our minds of things, what do you say?"

"Sure… Sonic Boom"

**RIVEN'S POV**

I land to the other side of the room rubbing my head trying to figure out what just happened. As I realize that my princess is in her Bealevix Transformation getting ready to throw another attack at me.

"Beat Grove" she shouted, I managed to dodge it, but she hit me with another Sonic Boom, she landed on the ground and started to do some hand to hand combat. When she bent down and hit me with an uppercut, I fell when I opened my eyes; she pined me down and won.

"A little advice for you my dear Knight, Don't let your emotions get the best of you"

"Nothing get's by you does it my lady?"

"Not a thing" for a moment we just stared at each other, as if we were in our own little world, and for some reason, we almost kissed, when we were interrupted by our dates.

"Oh wow, the knight is cuter in person"

"And so is the princess"

Musa and I blush a little as we notice that she's still on top of me. Once we got up we greeted our dates and went our separate ways.

"So tell me Prince Knight, what's it like living the royal life?"

Is this girl for real? "It's good, but pretty stressful"

"Why's that?"

"Well, you hardly get time for yourself, servants telling you what to do, what to wear, what to say, how to say it, where to go"

"Well that sounds fun to me"

Like I said before this girl cannot be for real. I wonder how the princess is doing.

**MUSA'S POV**

"So you see princess, I practically own all the riches of my kingdom"

God this guy cannot be any more annoying, talking how great he is, puffs like I give a shit about how rich you are. Like I said, guys are ass holes. But how come I think that and like Riven so much? I really need to talk to this kid.

"Hey listen, this has been great and all, but you're just not the type I'm looking for"

"But Princess…"

"Just leave, before I do it myself"

Out of nowhere this jerk kisses me. Me? The princess of the Harmonic Nebula, and I just met this piece of shit.

"Ow what was that for Princess?"

"For kissing me you prev"

"What's going on here?"

Riven? Mad?

"What did you do the princess?"

"Nothing… I just…"

"What did you do to my princess? Answer me!"

"Dude take, it easy"

Riven is acting so… protective, I've never seen him act like this before, what's gone into him?

"Both of you leave"

"But Mr. Knight you haven't proposed yet"

"No I haven't and I won't, and especially to a silly girl like you, now leave both of you… NOW!"

They both leave, and I'm left alone with one angry knight.

**DARCY'S POV**

As I walk out of the room I remove the spell from me and from my husband.

"Damn it Jared, why did you have to do that?"

"I didn't know what else to do babe"

"Well, I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself"

"Yeah because getting rid of all their real dates, and you transforming us into different types of people and us acting like the others isn't getting us no where"

"You think I don't know that"

And then it hit me. "I got it; oh this is going to be too good"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to head home, looks like memory lane is going to take us into ruling this kingdom after all."

**RIVEN'S POV**

I just stood there, not daring to look at my princess, the last thing I said to her was that I was sorry and headed for my room. I took my clothes off and took a shower to cool down a bit.

As I get out of the shower with a towel tied on my waist I noticed that Musa managed to enter my room.

"Princess I'm…"

"I don't care if you're naked or not, I just want to talk"

"About what?"

"What do you mean 'about what' about what just happened?"

"Princess maybe its best if you just go"

"I'm not leaving without an explanation"

As she got closer, she tripped and fell on top of me as we both fell on my bed. We just stood there, in dead silence looking at each other.

"You could never, love a guy like me… you said it yourself, you would be rather dead than marry me, but it really doesn't matter how I feel about you, soon you'll find the right guy, and forget I ever existed"

Her eyes, they started to form tears, her pale skin turned blushed pink.

"You're dead wrong, you're the first guy I ever opened up to, and I said that because my father ruins my life, sometimes I wonder why the hell a guy like you would fall for a trash like me"

"You're not trash"

"How would you know? Your dad doesn't do things the way he should, instead of him loving me and being with me when my mother died, he only hurt me more"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

She stood in silence; she got off and turned her back to me, sobbing and crying.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Then how do you expect me to understand if you don't talk"

"Because…. Because you'll…"

"I'll what?"

"You'll never look at me the same way ever again!"

She ran out the room and slammed my door; I quickly got my clothes on and ran after her.

"Princess!"

**A/N: All done, next chap will be coming up, right after I do some homework, and finish my Real Fruit Smoothie Mango Pineapple from McDonald's lol Yum. Keep an eye out for the other chap of the other story "Island Love" think you guys so much for the reviews and sorry for keeping you guys waiting, hope u guys liked it!**


	6. Why Didn't You Tell Anyone?

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 6: Why didn't you tell anybody?

I was up in room crying, remembering that… that horrible past when all of a sudden, my knight comes in my room and locks the door, and by the looks of it, he isn't going to leave without an explanation.

"What do you want?"

"You either talk or I won't leave, do please explain what you meant when you said I wouldn't look at you the same way again"

"Why should I?"

"So I can help you, you just can't hide what's ever inside, it's not healthy dealing with stuff and situations by yourself"

"I've done pretty well by myself the past 16 years"

"And you think you're ok?"

I stood in silence, he was right, I'm not ok, I never was, and if I keep this up, I'll never be ok.

"I'm just scared"

"Of what?"

"Of people rejecting me and looking at me all weird and stuff if they know the truth"

"And who says I'm like those people, these past 4 months I've done nothing but please you and do everything you want me to do without a care nor a 'but' and you'd think I would never look at you the same way if I know the truth… That will be right, but not in a negative way, depending on the situation, I would look at you as a better person, nothing more"

I raise my head up from the pillow I was crying on, I turn around so my body could face his, but without looking into his eyes, I softly whispered those words I was so afraid to confess and say for the past 16 years '_My Father, he… raped me'._

**RIVEN'S POV**

My eyes widen as I heard the most awful words coming out of my princess mouth, a first I didn't knew what to think. But once I saw her cry again, all I did was hold her tight and let her cry for as long as she needed. After a good 10 minutes, she finally stopped and calmed down, she looked up at me waiting for me to say something, but I didn't knew what to say, all I did was wipe the rest of the tears off her face, she smiled a little, but it quickly faded away.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was 5, what where 5 year olds supposed to do? I was scared"

"You should have said something, someone could have helped you"

"I know, but I was scared Riven, scared if I told anyone he would have done it again, I didn't know what to do"

"But how did this happened, why, what was his reason?"

"A few days passed after my mother died, he came to my room all drunk with a tequila bottle in his hand, saying that I looked exactly like my mother, and… if I looked like her, I would…"

"You would what?"

"I would taste like her too, and things got out of hand, he held my hands… and it just, happened, I didn't know what to do… I felt so discussed so gross, I just wanted to die"

She quickly began to cry in my shoulders, I held her tighter, what kind of father is this guy? Doing what he did to his own daughter.

"Did anyone notice, you feeling sick, bleeding and stuff?"

"No… I managed to hid everything from everyone, but I regret it so badly that to this very day, I still feel the pain, the grossness and no matter how much I scrub and take showers and baths, the feeling doesn't go away… Riven please don't reject me"

"Who said I would?"

She gave a sweet smile, and rested her head on my shoulder. Hours passed and she fell in a deep sleep. I laid her on her bed, and left her room. Pissed at the fact that her father is a disgusting pig, I could hardly sleep; it was 4 am, so I decided to take a small walk around the castle. After a good 30 minutes of a good walk I took a small nap when I woke up, Musa was at my bedroom window looking at the sun rising.

"My lady is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't like the feeling of being alone, when I woke up you were gone, so I decided to come to your room and wait until you woke up, hope you don't mind"

"Not at all princess"

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About what I told you, are you going to tell everyone? Or just yell at my dad? Tell me"

"I'm going to hire a privet investigator and make sure this ends with justice, no one shall know until this is dealt with"

"You sure about it?"

"Trust me princess"

_-A week later-_

I'm waiting outside the court yard for investigator Mark, he said he would help, but it was going to be hard since this happened years ago and the fact that the only evidence that will do is a medical analysis done by the royal doctor.

"You must be prince Riven of Magix right?"

"Yes, and your Detective Mark, nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine, now where's the princess?"

"She's up in her room, waiting, she didn't want to come down, afraid of seeing her father"

"I see, well let's get this on shall we?"

We walk to Musa's room, on our way there, Mark explains that she has to agree to let the doctor examine her or this would be a waste of time.

"Give me a few minutes with her, to ask her some questions and write down some details, I'll talk to her doctor if she agrees on doing the medical studies"

"Do whatever you need to do"

He nodded and went inside the room, they spent a good 15 minutes asking and answering questions, thinking of possible evidence, Musa and Mark came out of the room, Musa smiled, she looked calm, and I was happy, it's been this whole week since I've a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow the Doctor will arrive at 10 am sharp to pick up Musa and head for the hospital to do the medical investigation, the results will be in within a week or so, if anything goes wrong or suspect something, give me a call ok?"

"Sure thing"

"Do you mind coming with me tomorrow Riven?"

"Of cores princess, why don't you get some sleep, ok?"

"Kay, see you in the morning"

**A/N: DONE WITH THIS CHAP. I Haven't updated the other story because I'm trying to finish both stories at the same time, but I hope you guys liked it and thnx DragonHeart you really are a true 'My Knight & My Lady Fan' well I'm off to bed, night guys!**


	7. How did the Press Find out?

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 7: How did the Press find out?

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for liking my stories it means a lot to me and thank you xxDragonHeart for being the ultimate fan for this story, this chap is for you, hope you guys like!**

"Oh babe, you are not going to believe this"

"Believe what Jared?"

"I got some interesting news about your cousin"

"Ooh, gossip keep talking"

"I found out that she got raped by your uncle, days after your aunt died"

"No way"

"Oh yes, and tomorrow their going to the hospital to do some medical research and stuff and if everything goes smoothly without anyone knowing, your uncle may have a prosecution and may go to jail for this"

"Oh, this is better than I thought; this would be a perfect alibi for my plan"

"What plan?"

"Well I was thinking of putting a spell on her precious Knight that would make him attractive to her in a sexual kind of way, and make her feel unprotected, and this news, oh this makes this plan worth doing"

"Why babe?"

"Don't you get it Jared, if I put a spell on Riven, get the press involved Musa will think that Riven was using her all along and she'll want to forget about the law, never find 'Mr. Right' and the throne will be ours… oh this is just way too perfect!"

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you think like that?"

"I may have an idea or so"

**MUSA'S POV**

I walk in my bedroom picking out one of my favorite scented bubbles, Cherry Blossom and Orchid, a take a good 30 minute bubble bath, once out I get into my night gown, the sun was just setting, but I was too tired to eat dinner, all I know is that I have to wake up early tomorrow for the doc's appointment.

I wake up the next day to this amazing smell of natural herbal tea infused with honey, when I open my eyes I se Riven pouring the cream at the last moment with one cube of sugar, just the way I used to drink it as a kid. How'd he know?

"How did you know that I drank tea like that" he hands over the cup to me, I can feel the warmth of the tea hitting my face, the aroma relaxes me.

"Your chef told me and made it, so I decided to bring it up to your room since we have to leave in about an hour or so"

"Well thank you and remind me to thank the chef afterwards"

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting for you in the court yard so you can get dressed and we can get going"

"Sure thing"

He leaves the room, leaving me with my tea, mmm so good. Once I'm done with my tea I get dressed, I put on a sweat pants, a tight shirt, some running shoes, I tie my hair in a bun and put on some glasses, I didn't want anyone to notice me plus I wasn't all that cheery to get dresses up for a doctor's appointment much less knowing that my people would be in complete shock once they find out who my father really is and all. I just hope no one knows about this until the possible prosecution is done.

I see my knight waiting for me in the court yard talking to my doctor, the carriage finally arrives, and we all get in and head straight to the hospital. Once there I wait for my turn, once the doctor calls me, I go in, Riven is waiting for me well obviously in the waiting room, it took about a good10 to 15 minutes, once that was done, the doctor said that he would call once the results were in, we head back to the castle only to see my palace full of paparazzi and news reporters.

"Riven, what's going on?"

"I don't know my lady, but stay here don't move until I come and get you"

I see my knight arguing with the reporters and paparazzi, then I see him giving order to the royal guards making a huge circle surrounding me, so the press can't get to me, as I walk out of the carriage and try to get in my castle I hear the reporters saying '_princess is it true your father raped you?' 'How long have you kept this a secret?' 'Why did you spoke now?' _Princess this, princess that asking way too many questions, but my questions was how did they find out?

Once inside my castle I look at my knight waiting for him to say something. But nothing came out of his mouth.

"Riven… how did they find out?"

"I don't know my lady, I don't know"

"MUSA!"

I hear my father shout with anger as he walks towards me, he slaps me in the face, yelling at me for ruining his life, his life? As far I know he raped me! How the hell did I ruined his life? Riven gets mad and pushes him aside yelling at him if he ever touched me again he would die in a instant, Riven then ordered my butler to call Detective Mark, to help us with this, I notice that my lips are bleeding, I'm guessing my father hit me pretty good, Riven tells the maid to get the first aid kit and takes me to my room.

"Does it sting my lady?"

"Not really, Riven, how did the press found out about this?"

"I don't know my lady but I promise that I will find out if it's the last thing I do"

"When is the detective getting here?"

"No need to wait your highness I'm here"

The detective entered my room, he looked worried and mad at the same time.

"Let me see her face" he took a good look at it then looked at Riven.

"Take a picture and send it to me as quick as possible this could be new and fresh evidence alongside the medical one"

"Ok, but can you help us finding out who told the press?"

"Yes but it could take some time, ah… who is the next one to take the throne if the princess is not wed?"

"My cousin Darcy with her husband Jared"

"Do you get along with her?"

"Not really"

"Is there anyone else who likes making your life a living hell?"

"Other than her, no, no one else"

"Then she might be the one, my advice keeps a close eye on her, she might be deadly"

"Oh you have no idea!"

"Don't let the princess out your sight prince, now if you'll excuse me I'm going down there and tell the press that there is no news until this is dealt with"

He left the room and Riven continued to attend my broken lip, I look at him deep into his eyes, he hasn't notice that I'm staring at him, but I can see pain and anger in his eyes, as if he were to confront my father again he would kill him. Detective Mark came back in my room, as if he had some good news.

"Ok the press is gone for now, my suggestion is that you take the princess to your palace Riven, she's not safe here with her father and with the press and her cousin running about, I'll make sure you get those medical results, I'll bring them personally to you at your palace, but if I were you princess I start packing and leaving"

"Sure, thank you Mark"

"No problem I'll keep in touch"

Riven and I were left alone in my room, we stood in silence, after a good 15 minutes I grabbed his face looked straight into his amazing violet eyes and kissed him I could tell that he was in shock because I could feel his face getting hot, but he responded the kiss right back, and I was glad he did. After a few minutes I hug him and ask him if he could talk to his father about me staying at his palace, once he was gone I asked one of my maids to help me pack since I knew that Riven would take no for an answer. Once packed I head on over to the carriage I lay my head on Riven's shoulder and fell asleep. I don't know how many hours have passed by but when I opened my eyes Riven's father and little sister were waiting for us at the front gates of the castle.

**A/N: And there you have it my darling readers, I'll update very soon after I get reviews on this one, the reviews is what keeps me going hope you guys and especially xxDragonHeart liked it. Se you guys on the next chap!**


	8. Sleep Over!

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 8: Sleep Over!

"Big brother!" Ally runs and I receive her with open arms, I hold her tight do to the thought of Ally getting hurt the same way Musa was.

"Riven… I... I can't… breath"

"Oh sorry Ally…"

"Wow you must have really missed me for you to give a bear hug like that"

I smile to the thought that she doesn't know the real reason Musa is here, all she knows that she's staying here because her castle was 'infested' with rats and roach.

I give Musa a nod as a signal that she can come out of the carriage, my father ask the maid to send Ally to her room since she's too young to understand the conversation.

"Welcome Princess, I really didn't expected anything like this to happen, and I'm sorry for what happened"

"It's ok no need to apologize besides you didn't do anything"

"I know but, Ally is my youngest and hearing what happened to you is like having a knife stab my chest, as it could also happen to my little one, but you are always welcome here and always safe"

"Thank you"

"Now I'll have the maid put your things in the special royal guest room, Riven why don't you show her around while dinner is ready, and welcome back home son"

"Thanks dad, oh and I hope you don't mind but detective Mark will be visiting once in a while, y'know for the investigation"

"No problem at all I'll be sure to tell my advisor and the royal guards, now don't get lost in the maze"

"We won't dad… right this way my lady"

"You have a maze?"

"Yes"

"Can we check it out?"

"Of cores my lady"

"Riven"

"Yes?"

"You can stop calling me that, and start calling me by my real name"

I smile and so does she, I take her to the royal garden since is a little bit different than Musa's her garden has fountains, trees, bon fires, tea party tables and obviously the different types of flowers. My garden has flowers, but only a few benches and few trees' shading the bench, and the maze, in the center is the water fountain shaped like a heart. My dad told me when I was kid if you tossed a coin ever year on your birthday and if you were good enough, you would find your true love… and he was right.

"Riven your garden is so simple and so peaceful, I like it"

"Thank you, now what do you want to do?"

"Well I would love to see my room, and the rest of the palace, but the palace can wait, I just want to rest a little and get ready for super"

"Sure thing Princess"

**MUSA'S POV**

Riven takes me to my room, right before he leaves he helps me unpack we stood in silence and I wouldn't blame him I mean I did kissed him in an awkward moment. When I thought he was leaving he turned me around and hugged me, I knew that I blushed I felt my face turn hot, I responded the hug and I felt a few tears roll down my cheek.

"Don't cry my love" he said that I was his love? Usually I would smack to whoever said that to me, but with Riven, it was different. '

He pulls me back to take a good luck at my face, he smiles as he wipes my tear off my face oh so ever so gently, I couldn't' help but smile, and so did he, he lifted up my chin a little and gazed at my eyes then it happened again, the kiss. That oh so amazing passionate kiss, every time our lips would press against each other I would want more, I didn't know what I did all I know is that my body automatically got closer to him, he put one arm around my waist and the other holding my face, one of my hand wrapped his neck and the other laid on his chest.

Our moment was interrupted by a small giggle.

"Oh sorry…" she blushed a little "Um dad said that dinner will be done in a few… see you at dinner" she ran towards her room giggling.

"I guess I should get ready too, see you at dinner princess"

"Sure will"

Riven leaves and I put on a short dress not too short just a little above the knees, it was baby blue with dark green stripes I wore a closed Jordan shoe that the colors matched my dress, I wore my long hair in two long pigtails, once done I meet Riven and his family at the dinner table.

"So daddy how long is Princess Musa is going to stay with us?"

"Um a month or so, just until her infested castle is cleared"

"Oooh, Hey can I sleep with the princess tonight Riven?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I saw you and her kissing"

The king's eyes widen and looked at Riven and me. But he didn't ask anything, the way he looked at us was enough.

"I don't know Ally"

"Come on I've slept with daddy and you, but never with another princess"

"Ally I really don't think that's such…" he was cut by her little sister

"Please… PRETTY PLEEEEEAAAAASSEEE!"

"I don't mind"

"You sure Musa?"

"I'm sure of it"

"Yey, it's going to be so much fun, right after dinner I'm going to bring my favorite movies, books and we can do our hair, how does that sound princess?'

"Sounds like fun"

"Yey, my first sleep over"

My eyes widen a little; she's 10 and never had a sleep over? I had tuns of them with the Winx; maybe her father doesn't like her friends.

After the dinner, Ally runs to her room to get her stuff, Riven says his good nights and reminds his sister not to stay up too late since she has to go to school.

"Hey Musa, can you brush my hair and make a French braid? I'll do your afterwards"

"Sure thing"

Ally sits in front of me, letting go her messy bun hair, it flowed down to her waist, it's color was a red and burnet kind of mix, as I brush I ask myself over and over why did she wanted to sleep with me, so I decided to talk to the little one as I untangle her hair.

"Say Ally… why did you wanted to sleep with me?"

"Well I have 2 good reasons, reason number 1 is that my dad doesn't know who my friends are nor their parents so I don't go to their place and they don't come to mines and that comes to the point of me not having a sleep over. Reason number 2 is that even though you aren't my mom I miss sleeping with her and I also don't have a big sister so I thought maybe you could pretend to be my sister for a while, don't get me wrong I love my brother but he moves too much. And daddy snores too loud."

"Well isn't that interesting, but what is it that you miss about your mom?"

"Well everything, whenever I would have a bad dream, she would sing a lullaby to calm me down and wait until I fell fast asleep"

"What was the lullaby that she sang?"

"Constant as the Stars Above"

My eyes widen, my mother used to sing that to me when I used to have bad dreams.

"You know, I know that song by heart"

"Really?"

I nodded saying yes.

"Please sing it; it's been so long since I've heard it"

"Alright"

"Let me get my music box"

Ally gets the music box and I hear the tune that I so long remember, and I start to sing.

**Constant as the Stars Above (From Barbie as Rapunzel)**

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true… will help your dreams come true_

_The lamb lies down and rests its head_

_On its mothers downy bed_

_Dolphin plays in the moon light glow_

_And butterfly dreams about violet rose…dreams about violet rose_

***Riven hears Musa singing so he stays behind the door waiting for her to finish**

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

_As sun embraces the moon light_

_The clouds will carry our songs tonight_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea… our dreams will run deep like the sea_

**(Musa and Ally together)**

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true…will help…your dreams… come… true!_

"Oh it's just like I remembered, now sit on the floor so I can do your hair"

I giggle and sit on the floor letting Ally do my hair, I could tell that Riven was listening for 2 reasons, reason 1 I heard him walking and he suddenly stopped and 2 I can see his shadow from the half open door.

"Hey Musa"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for singing the lullaby; it really means a lot to me"

"No problem Ally, it means a lot to me as well"

Once Ally was finished she tells me all about her friends, school, her family, we watched movies, ate snacks take silly pictures. I felt all warm and cozy in side, I'm an only child and spending time with Ally is like feeling complete, I felt like I had a little sister to play and spend time with.

We both fell asleep in my guest bed filled with pop corn and all types of candy. In the morning I was the first to get up and clean up most of the mess. Ally woke up a few minutes later, she took a shower got dressed and helped me pick up the rest of the room, she left to the kitchen to greet the chef and his staff I was left to take a shower and get dressed. I was wearing a black t-shirt that read "Princess Coming Through" a not too jeans, and a pair of pink Jordan's, my hair was loose. Held back with a white ribbon.

I was walking down the hall looking at all the paintings of Riven's family, I wasn't paying attention I bump into some one. It was no surprise that it was my knight

**RIVEN'S POV**

"A little distracted aren't we today princess?" I said as I rub my forehead since I bumped into my princess.

"Ow, sorry Riven, I was just looking at the paintings"

"Nah its ok, so you coming down to eat breakfast?"

"Aah no duh?"

The princess and I walk down the hall and down the stairs talking the usual things, we would bring up our feelings once in a while, but it was kind of awkward but I kind of liked it, once we reached the dining hall and we got seated dad asks Ally how she spent the night.

"We had so much fund dad, Musa French braided my hair and I did the same to hers, we watched movies and stuff, we had tuns of fun"

"Well I'm glad you did"

"What about the song?"

"What song big brother?"

"I don't know you tell me?"

"Oh you mean the lullaby mama used to sing to me in bed?"

"Mmjmm"

"Yeah we sang it, I didn't knew that Musa knew the song, but I'm glad she did, it's been so long since I've heard it"

"I'm just glad you had fun kiddo"

Ally smiled then gasps when she saw that she was going to be late for school. She gave all of us a kiss goodbye and went off to school. Once we were done eating my dad had some things to attend too, and Musa wanted me to show her more around the castle. So I was going to be her tour guide around the place.

**AN: So there you hav it, I know a little long, but it's the least I can do after all the amazing reviews… next chap for both of my stories, im trying to finish them at the same time…hope u guys lik the story!**


	9. She's too Stuborn to Confess

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 9: She's too stubborn to Confess

After an hour or so of showing Musa the castle, we decided to have some lemonade in the garden right now that seems to be her favorite place. A few minutes passed, and detective Mark shows up.

"Sorry for coming without a warning"

"It's ok, do you have any news?"

"Yes I do and Musa's medical results"

"Well?" I ask while looking at my princess, right now she does not want to know anything about this.

"It came back positive that she was raped, the team is in her castle looking for anything else that might serve as evidence"

"What happens now detective?"

"Well princess, once we gather a few more evidence I'll talk to the judge for a prosecution date"

"So once that's over, my father goes to jail, right?"

"Yes but there's more"

"What do you mean?"

"If your father goes to jail, you'll have six months to be wed or your cousin takes the throne"

"Great, form a year it goes down to six months"

"I'm afraid so, that's all I have for you guys, I'll come back if anything else happens"

"Thank you detective"

"Have a nice day"

He walks out of the garden, once I lost sight of him I turn my head only to find my princess missing. As I'm trying to guess where she is, I remembered that she tried to find the center of the maze where the water fountain is, once I take a few turns in the maze I find my princess in a dead end.

"Lost my lady?"

"Yeah and I told you that you can stop calling me that"

"I know, but I got used to it, plus it suits you"

She blushes and smiles at me "Now are you going to stand there or help me find the center of this maze?"

"Right this way princess"

We got to the center of the maze, and Musa's eyes widen once she sees the fountain.

"Riven, it's beautiful"

"Not as much as you"

"Thanks" her smile suddenly fades away

"Is there something wrong my princess?"

"No… ok yes"

"What is it?"

"I just don't know if we should continue"

"With your father's prosecution?"

"No I mean continue about us"

"You're not happy?"

"It's not that is just I'm just… scared"

"Why would you be scared princess? Love is natural"

"I know but I've never fell in love before, and I'm scared of… well everything"

"So you don't want us to be together?"

"Of cores I do Riven, I'm just scared… I really don't know how this love thing works and that scares me"

Her eyes start to water up, I lifted up her chin so I could get a good look at her.

"Princess, love is complicated, it has its ups and downs, but as long as you believe in yourself and in the person you love, nothing seems impossible… hard but not impossible"

She finally smiled and planted a small light kiss and gave me a hug. We went back to the garden and relaxed a little. We didn't realize that we were out in the garden for hours until I realized that Ally got back from school.

"So there you guys are I've been looking for you guys everywhere!"

"Hey Ally, how was school?" Musa asked with a surprised look on her face.

"It was great! We went on a field trip to Magix's forest to go into 3 groups of 5 to find a rare flower, and my team won, so get got extra credit for it!"

"Sound like fun"

"Ah no kidding Riven, hey where's dad?"

"Paper work"

"So practical of him, he needs to relax and spend time with us" She pouted

"Now Ally dad has a big job and you know how hard it is to be king and taking care of his people"

"I know, but I just wish we could go to the beach, we haven't done that in ages!"

"Let me see what I can do ok kiddo?"

"Ok, hey Musa can I sleep with you again?"

"Sure why not?"

"Yey more movies… oh I better tell nana to go make snacks, be back in a few!"

"Is she always this energetic?"

"You have no idea"

Musa giggled at the expression on my face. A few minutes later Ally came back with nana who's actually a maid but she's like a grandmother to us, since none of ours are alive.

"What's this nana?"

"A few finger foods Prince, besides both of ye have out here in the blazing sun with nothing to eat for hours, not to mentions that ye ran out of lemonade, so I brought some things for hungry bellies"

"Yum, nana you make the best finger food, look little sandwiches, mini cupcakes, cookies and ooh nana's iced tea!"

"Glad I make ye happy little princess, now do ye homework and eat, don't want none of ye to faint on this hot day now do we?"

"No nana and thank you"

"Ye welcome miss"

We sat and helped Ally with her homework; we ate and laughed for a few more hours, after we ran out of food the sun started to set, so we decided to head inside. It was getting late so Musa and Ally headed up to the guest room, I said my good nights and went to my room to take a nice bath and then hit the bed.

**DARCY'S POV**

"Damn it Jared took you long enough, so what news do you bring me?"

"Well not so good"

"Why? Is it bad enough that she left the castle leaving me not doing the damn spell?"

"Well she kind of told the prince that she kind of loves him"

"WHAT?"

"Look they were in the garden in the maze and she sort of confessed to him"

"No impossible, she's too stubborn to confess"

"Well she sort of did, and by the looks of it they might end up telling people"

"No, this can't happen; if they do I won't get the throne"

"Well as the 'royal gardener' in the prince's castle that's all I could get babe, I can't enter the castle without being a quire or a royal guard"

"No stay in your position, I know what I must do once my darling cousin come back from her little trip to the Princes castle… and she'll have no choice but to hand over the crown"

"What are you talking about babe?"

"Oh you'll see!"

**AN: Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, I don't know how many of you guys read my other story 'Island Love' but as I mentioned in the other story I'm thinking of another idea for another story… Musa is a small country girl with talents and Riven is a single father who's a Record Producer who lost complete faith in love except the love he gets from his daughter… what do you guys think? Please review and let me know what you think about the idea, I'm planning on doing it after I'm done with these 2 stories first!**


	10. The Prosecution

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 10: The Prosecution

It's been over a month and I start to pack my things and head over back home, I say goodbye to Ally and King Duncan, Riven is saying goodbye to his family and the castle staff oh and you can't forget nana. Riven and I decided not to tell anyone about us being together until the prosecution is over. As we arrive I'm relieved that there are no press, no news reporters and no paparazzi. But there is my, oh so demonic cousin Darcy with her evil smile waiting for me to get out of the carriage.

"Riven, do you mind taking my things up to my room; I have some certain things to attend too"

"Of cores my lady" I give him a sweet smile and leave and head towards Darcy; I can tell that she's up to something.

"Welcome Musa, how was your trip?"

"What do you want Darcy?"

"Oh a little grumpy today are we?"

"Either tell me what you are up too or get the hell out"

"Well all I want is for you to hand over the crown and I'll let you live"

"I rather die than land the crown to witchy slut like you"

"Alright princess hand over the crown or there will be consequences"

"You don't scare me Darcy"

"Oh I know I don't but I know what does scare you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that I'll be leaving for 7 months and once I return you better make up your mind, either give me the crown or someone really close to you will never see the light of another day… EVER!"

"That's the thing with you Darcy, threatening me so I can give up the things that belong to me or the things that you like that I have… I know that you'll try and hurt Riven, and if you do, it'll be you who won't see the light of another day… so in other words Darcy… Hit me with your best shot, cause I'll be right here waiting"

"Well then… in 7 months… the games will start, and let's see if you can handle it… because this… This means war!"

"See you in 7 months Bitch"

"Slut"

"Whore"

Darcy didn't know what else to say, so she just left. I went inside the castle only to find Riven talking to detective Mark.

"Princess glad you could make it"

"Yeah so what's up?"

"The prosecution date"

"For when"

"Tomorrow morning at 9:00am sharp"

"OK… so is there anything else?"

"Ah there's one problem"

"Which is?"

"Your father is still here and if he see's you, he'll go nuts"

"So I'll make sure that he won't see her, the maids will bring up her food, and if she need's anything else I'll go get it for her"

"Are you sure about it Riven?"

"Yes princess… anything for you"

"Well I'll just leave you guys too it… I'll see you in the morning"

The detective left and Riven took me to my room. We sat and watched movies and ate snacks and pop corn. It was 10:00 pm and I was getting sleepy. Riven said his good nights and headed to his room. I fell into a deep sleep then suddenly woke up when I heard someone enter the room, I thought it was Riven checking up on me, but then I got this familiar smell of whiskey then I realized that history was repeating it's self.

"Riv-"I was cut off as my father stuffed my mouth with a sock.

"Shh… don't say another word my precious… I'm not going to hurt you"

I can tell that he had more than one bottle of it. I try to get out of his grip, but a drunken man is stronger than a sober one. He had both of my hands tied with one of his hands, and the other holding the sock, he let the hand he had on the sock and moved down to my shorts and I saw it as a chance to spit out the sock and scream till someone heard me.

"RIVEN HELP ME!"

My dad slapped me and looked at me with so much hatred.

"Shut up you little brat, you did nothing but ruin my life now it's my turn"

I spit at his face and all of a sudden I couldn't breath, he was choking me to death, tears ran down my cheeks hoping that Riven heard me, I look at the door and it's locked, there's no way Riven will get in to save me in time. I start to lose conscience of myself, everything is turning blurry, I try to break fee, my head that was once on the pillow is now on the edge of my bed, I can hardly see, but my bedroom balcony was open and I see a shadow… I think I'm about to black out. All of a sudden I'm breathing and I fell off my bed only to see that Riven is fighting my father, and then everything went black.

**RIVEN POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound and smell of whiskey bottles? Then I saw Musa's father in the 2nd floor hallway, so I ran up as I knew that something was about to happen. When I get to Musa's door it was locked then I heard it _**'RIVEN HELP ME!'**_ my reaction was to go out through the hallway window and enter Musa's balcony. Once I was in I was my princess being choked to death by her own father, tears were running down her face and her head was on the edge looking at me upside down, I can tell that she was about to die if I didn't do anything, so I grabbed her father and threw him at the wall, then I saw my princess fall down to the floor she smiled at me then she blacked out.

I didn't knew what came over that I woke up in my bed, thinking that it was just a dream, but I knew it wasn't once I saw my princess sleeping on the couch with bruises on her neck, dried up tears, I couldn't remember anything all I know is that Musa got hurt.

"Riven?"

"Just go back to sleep ok princess"

"We can't"

"Why?"

"Because today is the prosecution day"

"Oh right… are you ok?"

"Never been better… you?"

"What do you mean never been better Musa… your father almost killed you last night?"

"He did?"

"And apparently none of you guys remember"

"Detective Mark?" we both said in sync

"So you don't remember what happened to you princess?"

"No I mean I do am just I thought it was a bad dream… which means…"

"That the markings on your neck is fresh and your father goes straight to jail… no questions asked"

"But what happened to Riven, he doesn't remember how he got here"

"If it wasn't for the royal guards your dad would be dead, he's in pretty bad shape, but nothing is going to happen to Riven, since his duty was to protect you"

"So what happens now?"

"Nothing"

"But what about the prosecution?"

"We don't have to go through with it since your father did that to you, we took the pictures in your sleep, the judge saw them and your father is in jail right now, the only prosecution that you'll have to do is confront the news reporters and interview once every one hears about this"

"So it's all over now right?"

"Yes princess you can relax… your father will have 50 years to life in jail"

"Oh… ok"

"I'll be back in case anything goes wrong"

"Thank you detective… for everything"

"The pleasure is mine princess now if you'll excuse me; I'll be on my way"

"Riven…"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's like 4:25 am but I'm too scared to go to bed by myself, so I was wondering…. If… if you don't mind that is…. If I could…. Sleep with you… tonight?"

She asked shyly not looking at my face, I couldn't help but blush either, but I couldn't leave her alone… not after what happened.

"Ah, sure… um… where do you want… to um sleep?"

"Where ever… it doesn't really matter"

"Well why don't you sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor"

"Oh no… um I was… I… I was hoping for you to… sleep with me… not in the way on how couple usually sleep but you sitting up and I lay on your chest while I sleep… that is if you're ok with it… y'know I think I'll just leave"

"No… ah no … I mean yeah I'm ok with it… besides… I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be all alone tonight"

"Oh… ok then"

So she hopped on my bed I sat behind being her pillow, she gazed at the moon, as it was still shining, then she finally broke the silence.

"Riven"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for everything"

"No problem"

"Do you think I can handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"The press once they find out?"

"You're stronger than you think… so yeah"

"Good night Riven… and I love you"

My eyes widen a little, she had hers closed as I realized that she already drifting away to a deep sleep.

"I love you too princess"

**AN: I'm guessing you guys weren't expecting does words so soon huh? Lol anyways like I said I'm doing the other story once I'm finished with these 2, and once more…THANK YOU GUYS O MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS… YOU UYS ARE THE BEST!**


	11. Gardenia Picnic

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 11: Gardenia Picnic

It's been 2 months since my father was sent to jail and Riven and I decided to tell the press about us being together. So far I'm not into to the whole me being on the front page with big words saying 'Princess found love' or 'she finally let loose her soft side' blah blah blah. My friends were in a bit of a shock, but in a celebration of me starting a happy life and finally dating my friends decided that we have a picnic in Gardenia. I wore a tube dress that ended at the middle of the thigh it was red with a blue black belt and red and black sandals. Riven wore his favorite white sleeveless huddle with his red almost kind of wine color jeans and red shoes.

The girls wore something similar to mines but with different details, some had ruffles and others were slick, some pink, blue and yellow, etc.

When we got to Gardenia we went to the park gardens, we sat down the traditional red and white tile style blanket, a few baskets with drinks and food, music, football, baseball, soccer ball, etc. we took pictures and recoded videos.

"So Musa tell me how does it feel to finally be in a relationship with someone?"

"Well Stella it's kind of awkward and amazing at the same time"

"Uh, I don't follow?"

"Awkward because I've never been with someone before and amazing because he's not like the others"

"So in other words you're not used to have a boyfriend do to the fact that your father was an ass whole and you're still falling for this kid because even though you could date other boys you won't find a guy that will treat you right like Riven does?"

"Yup that's pretty much it Stella"

"OH… well as long as you're happy I'm happy… now let's eat!"

"Stella is that all you think of?"

"Yes and No"

"Don't follow"

"Bloom yes because I'm hungry and no because I think of other things, like shopping, school, magic and oh… how hot Brandon looks right now"

"Hey let's say we take a walk right before we eat, plus it'll give the boy enough time to settle down so we can all eat together"

"Great idea Flora" said Layla

"But I'm hungry"

"Sorry Stella" we all said in sync

We all went for a small when we came back the boys were done with their game.

"Hey girls, how's about we eat, because playing football for the past 2 hours sure packs a hungry beast"

"Finally, I've been waiting; if I'd waited any longer I could have died"

"Take it easy Stella, here you can get the first plate since your 'dying'"

"Thank you darling"

"So don't you guys think it's kind of weird in a good way that we're all assigned to princesses that just so happened to be the best of friends?"

"And the fact that you guys are also friends"

"I know right it's like destiny or something"

As I heard those words coming out of my red heads mouth I looked at Riven, he looked kind of sad, and that worried me, so I decided to take a walk with him and eat latter, I excused both of us so we could talk.

"What's wrong Riven?"

"Nothing… why?"

"You look sort of sad; you can trust me you know"

"Yeah I know"

"Then what's the matter?"

"When Bloom said the word destiny it reminded me of my mother"

"How?"

"She used to say that everything I did or do is destiny and I've promised myself that I would forget everything about her and…"

"Bloom saying what she said reminded you of her?"

"Yup"

"You know you're not the only one that misses a mom… I've been missing my mom ever since she passed away… and trust me it's not easy… but at least your mom is still alive"

"Yeah but your mom got sick, my mom left because she couldn't handle the royal treatment"

"True"

"Look Muse I'm sorry of I'm acting like this, I'm just not used to…"

"Express your feelings?"

"Exactly"

"Well I say that we can deal with that later, because today we came to have a nice picnic with our friends, so what do you say?"

"I say… let's go eat because I'm hungry… butt"

"But what?"

"Not without a kiss form the most amazing princess in the world"

I smiled and I grabbed his face and gave him the deepest and passionate kiss I could ever give. We went back to the picnic and finally ate, we talked and joked, the sun was setting we said our goodbyes and headed back to our home planets. Riven and I drank hot chocolate by the fire place and watched some sick twisted movie… 'My Bloody Valentine' man that dude sure knows how to kill.

After a few more movies I finally gave up and headed to my room. I told Riven that I didn't want to sleep alone so he told me that he'd be up after a perimeter check. I fell quickly into a deep sleep. When I woke up I saw Riven standing at the balcony window staring at the sun rising.

"Hey… what's up?"

"Detective Mark is here… and you are not going to like the news he has"

"What do you mean?"

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! I wonder what's going to happen? Anyways next update real soon and like I said… get ready because my new 3****rd**** story is going to be published real soon I so can't wait… let me know what you think about this story! And thanks for the reviews you guys are the best… love you guys!**


	12. No Way

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 12: NO WAY!

"NO WAY am I going to talk to him, NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Hey, calm down I don't want him any were near you either, but you dad wants to say something to you, and plus I'll be there with and so will detective Mark, I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"Riven, he raped me, and now he's sorry? What kind of monster is he?"

"Listen I am not going to force you to do anything, but the Harmonic Nebula's laws state that a prisoner must have at least 1 visit from a family member in its life time sentence"

"When I become Queen that's the first thing I'm going to change"

"Whatever you say my lady"

"Alright, when do I go visit?"

"Tomorrow noon"

"Ok, but if he dares to try anything sneaky on me, I swear I'll…"

"Do nothing and leave it to me"

"Hey just because you're my knight in shining armor doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself"

"I know princess but its MY JOB to take care of you and for you to give my orders"

"Any orders?"

"Any one you like"

"Then I order you to give me my good morning kiss"

"As you wish, my lady" said Riven with a smile as he walked towards Musa and gave her a deep yet soft kiss.

"Now get dressed so we can eat and hang with the guys, later on how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you in a few"

Musa got dressed and headed down to the dining hall to meet up with Riven and her friends.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" they all sync

"So what's the agenda for today?"

"Well we need your help Musa"

"On what?"

"Flora's having a princess ball and her parents don't know anyone that can play the music"

"Say no more, I'm in"

"Thank you Musa, I really owe you"

"No need Flo, you're my best friend, in fact it's free"

"Really?"

"Like I said you're my best friend Flo, all of you"

"So let's eat before I starve to death"

The Winx and the Specialist ate breakfast and decided to head out into Musa's garden; the girls spend most of their time with their bonded Pixies and talking about their Kingdom, shopping the boys that they liked which were obviously their knights, while Musa was sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree thinking.

"Well I assumed that my princess would be hanging out with her closest friends, but instead she's all by herself, why is that?"

"Oh I'm just thinking, I'm really getting a bad feeling about tomorrow"

"Hey I'm here for you; I'll make sure nothing bad happens"

"Promise?"

"I promise, now turn that frown upside down and go and hang with your friends, ok?"

"Ok"

After a long day at the garden, Musa said her goodbyes and went to bed, the next morning she woke up a little depressed and scared since she had to see her father, she hasn't seen him in months.

"You ready princess?"

"Not really but what other choice do I have?"

"To get dressed so we can leave as soon as possible"

"You want to see my father that badly?"

"Yeah I still didn't get a chance to finish him off"

"Ok, just give me a few minutes"

Musa got dressed in a pink sleeveless turtle neck skinny jeans and pink Nikes, her hair let loose and really light make up.

"Well aren't you all dolled up to see your dad"

"I'm dolled up for you not for my dad, and besides I thought maybe we could visit your dad afterwards"

"Sure, c'on their waiting for us"

It took a good 3 hour ride to get to the prison area in Melody, Musa waited for her father to sit in the other side of the glass wall so he could pick up the phone so they could talk, when her father arrived, she got scared again and started to tear up almost started to cry, but she had to be strong.

"Hi Darling"

"Don't you hi darling me, what is it that you want?"

"Musa, I'm sorry for what happened"

"No way, you're sorry? You're fucking sorry? Dad you raped me and all you can say is that you're sorry?"

"Musa please you have to know it was not me…."

"Then who the hell was it then? Fucking Casper the damn friendly ghost?"

"Musa, I… I didn't knew how to control my anger after your mother passed away"

"So you decided to rape me? That's just great, so now if I would have gotten pregnant when I was 16 you would have raped me and then killed me huh?"

"Musa…"

"Oh Musa that's all you can say, dad I'm sorry to say this but you just can expect me to come in here and forgive you and act like nothing ever fucking happened, I've kept quiet for 16 years…. 16 fucking years dad, no one knew what happened because I never opened my mouth till now!"

"Musa, I know that you'll never forgive me, but there's something you need to know about your mother"

"I'm listening…"

"Your mother made me promise her to protect you in case she didn't survive the illness, and if I were to ever break that promise and you survived any type of danger or damage, she wanted you to have a key, a key that only opens to a treasure that she wanted you to have, that object is hidden inside the palace, I don't know where it is, but the key is in my office"

"What does the key look like?"

"You'll know it when you see it"

"Is that all?"

"Yes… Musa I really am sorry, I love you, and you know that right?"

"Well dad if you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did, I can't say if I love you dad… I don't know if I can… but I can tell you this… just be thankful that mom is dead because if she were here to see this, she would be disgusted by you, cause I know that I am, and make sure you get that trough your head, because I'm not going to be able to forgive you, if you want forgiveness for what you did go ask God, cause I'm not going to forgive you… bye Ho-Boe hope you rot in hell"

And with that Musa hung up and walked away, leaving and ashamed father behind, he knew that she was right, he had to right to lay a finger on her, so why should she forgive him after what he did, not once but he tried it twice, his only hope is for God to forgive him.

**AN: So what did you guys think? I know it was a little short but it was all I could come up with, and I am need of your help, I need some inspiration or ideas for the next chap, but it has to include the main frame AKA the treasure that Musa's mother hid for her, you guys have been amazing readers and fans and I could really use the help, school is draining my idea bar since I have to put up 4 different types of plays for this year, so please help me, I know you guys can help me, just send me a PM for any idea or any inspiration you guys have OK I'll be looking forward to them, and don't worry I'm not the type of girl to take all the credit, Love you guys and Sorry for the late update… see you in the next chap!**


	13. So Unexpected

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 13: So Unexpected

It was Flora's birthday party and Musa was the DJ for the night, Riven kept a close eye on her and attended her every needs. But what Riven should really keep an eye on is on her surroundings.

"Did you do it babe?"

"Yes I did, before you know it those too will be ripping their clothes off"

"Yes, once Musa get's the urge to go get laid with Riven and Riven with her there is no way they can resist each other…Buahahahaha I love my plans"

"And I love it when you laugh like that, Darcy it's so hot"

"Thanks… now let's go before someone sees us"

Back at the party Musa was drinking the drink that Darcy spiked, the thing is she has no idea that the drink contains an over dose of Sexual Hormones, which means if Musa is near Riven she'll go nuts over him, and she's not the only one.

"Man I feel weird"

"Everything ok princess?"

"Yeah, hey Riven do you mind sleeping with me tonight? I'm not in the mood to be all alone" Musa didn't notice it but she was saying this in a seductive way

"Sure, anything you want babe" Riven didn't notice either but he gave her a sexy smirk, but he noticed the way she talked to him and she noticed the signals he gave her.

After the party was over, Musa said her goodbyes and headed on the carriage with Riven, on their way back to the Harmonic Nebula, on their way there, Musa and Riven were cuddling very close, a lot closer than usual, beyond both of heir comfort zones. None of them knew why they were doing this but they were so focused on being together, that right now their thoughts never mattered at this point.

When they both reached Musa's bedroom, they started out with a passionate kiss, and landed on the bed, then it moved up to both of them exploring their bodies with their hands, searching for the weak points, once the weak points were found they started taking off their clothes, they are both wondering why are they doing this? Their bodies are doing all on their own, but in their thoughts none of them really wanted to do it since they just started dating, but they couldn't control it. The night went on with their little adventure, when the sun rose, so did both of them.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"I… I need some time alone Riven… please leave"

Riven got up and put on his shorts and left the room, leaving Musa to think on what happen the other night. For some reason she was happy but mad and uneasy at the same t time.

It's been over a week since Musa and Riven's little scheme and they don't look at each other nor talk to one another, Musa never really left her room. And Riven was always roaming around castle to keep his mind of things that are happening between him and Musa.

"_I still don't get why this happened, for some reason I felt… pushed into it, I… couldn't control my body, it was like my brain was no longer in control… as if I was…Spelled! …. THE DRINK IT WAS SPIKED!" _Musa thought for a minute, and then it hit her!

"Darcy" Musa growled and stormed off her room to find her Knight who was in the castle court yard looking at the gardens.

"Riven, I know what happened"

"What do you mean?"

"About what happened a week ago, someone spiked our drinks!"

"Ok?"

"Don't you see, the drinks, they were spiked, could you not tell the difference between you doing it on your own and your body doing it on its own free will but your mind not giving the controls?"

"Yeah, but who would spike our drinks?"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea who it might be, but right now I need you to help me find the key that holds the treasure that my mother hid for me"

"Ok, but before we do that, can… can we talk?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Musa… about what happened last night, I'm really sorry. And I'm not just saying that but I really am sorry and I mean it"

"Riven it's ok, I mean it's not like you planed it or something… right?"

"NO of cores not, I respect you and you know it, is just that it was kind of awkward and…"

"Wait a second, you think that having sex with your girlfriend is awkward?"

"No I didn't meant it like that, I mean since we both know what happened to you, I just thought it would be better to do it if we ever got married or when we would fully trust each other, the reason why I said it is because I didn't want you think that I was taking advantage of you"

"Oh… no you don't have to worry about that… as long as we both know that it wasn't by force or that you didn't planned it, its ok"

"Ok… um so let's get going with the search"

"Riven… did you want it to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… last night"

"Oh… well yeah… and no"

"Explain?"

"Well yeah because you're the first girl that I really fell by heart and I feel really good when I'm around you, like I can be myself…. And no because I knew that you were still going through some issues and that you didn't fully trusted me"

"And how did you know that?"

"Because your eyes can tell me anything Musa, what about you?"

"ME? Well I really don't know, I mean I felt bad because I wasn't fully ready. But good cause I felt safe… with you"

They both stood in silence for a moment, then Riven gave Musa a light kiss on her cheek, she blushed and pulled Riven inside the castle to her father's office to find the key.

In her father's office, Riven and her spend 2hours searching for the key, then that's when she noticed it, a blue box with musical notes around it, it was next to her mother's picture, they was normal size but red and blue with pink swirls.

"Found it, now I just need to know how it opens"

"Try a boby pin or something?"

"Ok" Musa saw a little safty pin and it opens, the held a red key

"I wonder what this key opens?"

"Have you read the letter?"

"What letter?"

Riven pulled out a small note from the bottom of the box, he passed it on to Musa

It read

_Dear Musa:_

_Baby girl by the time you read this I am no longer with you physically but just remember that I'm always with you in your heart, because you are as much part of me as I am to you._

_The reason why I wrote you this letter is so you can find out secrets and events about the Harmonic Nebula, its people and yourself along with it, the treasure is a book, my diary to be exactly the key that you hold in your hands opens my diary, why am I writing you this as I am 7 months pregnant with you? _

_Well the reason is because I will not be there forever, but if I lefts too soon, then I am deeply sorry for it, but remember that I will love you always, the book that I hid for you is hidden somewhere only you know and very well, my diary contains secrets and events to the truth._

_The truth about me, your father and everything and everyone that is invoked, this you must read alone, because this will lead you to make hard and painful choices in your life, choices that are also worth taking if you know it's for the best. I just hope that once you find it, and know everything there is to know I hope you will continue writing in it, and pass it on to your first child, if the book is filled, find another one and continue it, the book will explain why, but for now I wish you the best of luck and Musa my darling, don't let the book fall into the wrong hands, if it does Harmonic Nebula will be at the edge of destruction, so please, be careful._

_With Best of love and care_

_Your mother._

"Wow, I never knew that my mom would be involved into stuff like this"

"Life is full of surprises"

"Riven once I find this book I want you to guard it with your life, if this book is as dangerous as my mother wrote I don't want Darcy to get a hold of it"

"Who's Darcy?"

"Oh she's a Bitch of a Witch cousin of mines that wants to take over my Planet and the one who spiked our drinks, I'll show you a picture of her and her husband so you'll know what they look like"

"Oh ok"

"For now, let's head on over to the dining hall and eat"

**AN: WOO another chap, thnx for the ideas xxDragonHeart I wonder what events this diary contains? Oh wait I DO! You guys will just have to wait and find out, till then check out my other stories and my new one '31 Nights of Haunting', thanks for all the support I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	14. Thinking Hard

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 14: Thinking Hard

**AN: I just really want to thank you guys all so much, um the reason why I'm updating so slow right now is because my boyfriend broke up with me, he still loves me is just he's got mixed emotions right now, and he wants time to figure out where his heart is, we're friends right now, but I'm kind of depressed right now, I hope that your reviews might cheer me up, and I hope you guys enjoy this chap… once again thanks for all the support, you guys are the best, and let's hope that he might figure things out so we can sort things out and all cause I still love him… anyways on with the story enjoy! BTW I Copied and Pasted the same author note from 'Country Plains and City Streets' since I didn't knew how many people read all of my stories!**

Hmmm my mother hid her diary in a place that I know very well by heart? Hmm this should be easy but it's not I've looked every wear, but so far nothing, maybe I'm looking too hard, maybe she hid it in a place where no one would expect it to be in? Boy this is going to be harder than I thought.

Why can't I figure this out? This shouldn't be hard for me. I heard 3 knocks on my door which popped me back to reality.

"Come in"

"Any luck with the book princess?"

"Not really… hey Riven, what do you think that my mother meant when she said that I knew very well by heart?"

"I guess she meant is a place that you visit very often… I really don't know babe… why don't you call Flora so she could as Helia… he know a lot about poetry and riddles"

"Maybe… wait I think I know what she meant… I'll be right back"

"Were you going?"

"I'll be right back, just meet me at the library in 30 minutes 1 hour tops I promise"

Musa ran towards her mother's room, she hasn't been here ever since she moved on. When she opened the door it was exactly how she remembered.

Her room was colored baby blue with dark red swirls, pictures of her and her father when they were young, the dresser and the bed matched the wall, she headed towards her closet, her clothes were still there, and they smell just like her. When she headed towards her bed she remembered that her mother would always hide something under the mattress bed, when she lifted it, she found a note that said '_check under the bed's floor and you'll find what you're looking for' _

Musa pushed the bed aside and knocked on the floor to see where the empty space was. She knocked on the floor to see which side was hallo so she could open it. When she found the spot, she worked up a little magic and got the floor to open, and then she saw it. Her mother's diary, it was red wine leather, with musical designs and a heart shape lock.

"So this is mom's diary? Well I'll might as well start reading it"

**I'm ending up short cause my emotions and I are not in good terms as we speak, I promise that the next one will be longer…. See ya in the next chap… I hope :/ !**


	15. 1980

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 15: 1980

'_Sunday September 21__st__ 1980_

_Dear diary:_

_It is my first time writing in a diary so I really don't know where to begin. I know, I'll start on how I got my hands on you, today was like any other day, no birthday or any special holyday, when I woke up I saw this little present wrapped with a bow and a note on it, when I opened the note it read:_

'_To my dearest sister, even though it is not Christmas or any other occasion, I decided to give you this a present, the reason why I'm giving you this now is because I won't be home for the holydays, so this is you early Christmas slash birthday present, I hope that you'll send me a picture of you when you turn 17._

_I wish I could write more but I have go, I'm being deployed to defend Domino, I hope to hear from you soon, hope you like your gift._

_With love, your brother_

_Michael.'_

_I was sad to hear that my brother won't be home for the holydays, but I was glad that he left this gift for me, so I can write my deepest thoughts in them and all of the good and bad memories. My brother is named as you can see Michael, he is 19, he has jet black hair and navy green eyes, he's tall and he had an amazing attendance in Red Fountain a school for hero's, I on the other hand go to Melodic Arts, it's a high school for musical fairies and warlocks and etc. but my real dream is to attend Alphea college, it's a school for fairies. If I work hard this year and get good grades my parent's will let me go, so far Alphea has me as a reference, due to the fact that my parents haven't sign the papers yet._

_If you're wondering what I look like, well I have pale skin, (all of us from the Harmonic Nebula do) because we are relatives to the Asians back on earth, I have short midnight navy blue hair and eyes, I love to sing, dance and write songs, my passion is music, and my dream is to be a good fairy and become one of the world's best singers in the whole magic dimension. Do you think that's too much to ask? Well one thing's for sure, a dreamer can only dream, and a believer can make a dream, I for one am both, I know I can make it. Well that's all for now, I have to help mother clean the house._

_Sincerely,_

_Matlin'_

"I have an uncle? Why did daddy never told me about it?"

"Princess I hate to interrupt, but your friends are here to see you"

"Oh yeah sure, hey Riven, keep this close to you, don't ever let it out of your sight"

"Of cores Princess"

I ran down to see my girls, I thought they were in some sort of trouble, but no, they just wanted to hang out, I for one am glad that Riven didn't let my mother's diary hanging around, he held on to it tight, but now I'm really curious about my unknown uncle. How come I never knew about him?

Did he do something bad? Is he dead? I have to keep reading; maybe my mom will say more about him.

**Sorry for the late update and yes this chap was made to be short for 2 reasons:**

**I really wanted to update**

**I wanted to give you guys a hint of Matlin's life, well at least at my point of view.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it, the next one will be longer, I promise, this was just to give you guys a taste of the past, hope u like, and thanks again for all those who supported me it really means a lot! BTW I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ASIAN PEOPLE, I just said that since Musa and her mother do have that Asian look! And even though I'm Puertorican, I personally find Asian boys cute!**


	16. Hamonic Ruby

My Knight & My Lady

Chapter 16: Harmonic Ruby

'_Friday October 26__th__, 1980_

_Dear Diary:_

_Sorry it took me so long to write on you, I've had so much school work and I really didn't have enough time to myself, but now I do, I've finally finished all the school work, and all the house chores I can finally tell… well write the amazing stuff that happened during the past few weeks._

_Yesterday I got a call from my older brother, it's been so long since I've heard from him, but he's ok, he might be coming home this spring. My birthday is just a few months away. Today I meet up with my friend Yuuki, she's like the sister I never had. We both go to the same school and all, but what was really cool about the past few weeks is that I keep bumping into this really cute prince, his name is Ho-Boe, but I can never seem to get him to notice me, but it's like Yuuki says "To get a guy to notice you, Ignore them as much as possible, cause then they'll come right after you" but I've been ignoring him these past few weeks but it really seems like his not interested, oh well his lost._

_The other amazing thing that happened this week is that I got a job as a singer in one of the Harmonic Nebula's opera house; I get to sing in plays and stuff. Finally I get to have my work and talents recognize, but it's only part-time, I am going to Magix Alfea College…. Oh I almost forgot I got good grades this semester so my parents say that it was ok for me to go. Can you believe it? Me going to Alfea to learn more about my powers, and get my talents out there. I can't wait for next year; Alfea is going to be great. Got to go._

_Sincerely,_

_-Matlin'_

I closed my mom's diary and gave it to Riven, and turned back my attention to the girls.

"So why are you reading? You never read unless their schools work"

"Oh I found my mom's diary; her life seems pretty cool Stella"

"Ok whatever, back to the topic, next week were going shopping since my parents are getting back together again, so we need new dresses"

"So I'm guessing were leaving for Solaria next week?"

"Yes my darling musical friend… and guess who the Dj is?"

"Oh I don't know… could it be me?"

"Bingo!"

"Ok so I guess we better finish up the things we have to do in our homes and pack up for Friday"

"Good idea Bloom… as always"

"Ok so I'll guess I'll see you girls on Friday?"

"Friday it is"

I headed back to my room to get some rest since shopping with Stella really drains your energy. When I woke up, I saw Riven sitting on the other side of my bed waiting for me to wake up, he smiled at me once I opened my eyes, all I did was got up and greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too princess"

"So what's the agenda for today?"

"Shopping with your friend Stella"

"You don't sound so excited about it… then again no one can be excited to shop with Stella"

"I guess so…"

"Hey… you ok?"

"Yeah I just…. I just need some fresh air… excuse me princess"

Ok that was so not like him… but I'll leave it be… for now…. In a mean time I'm getting to go shopping with Stella. I'm wearing shorts with a white Fox tank top and Nike shoes with my hair loose. Since I found some spare time I'll read my mom diary. So far her life is exactly what she told me when I was little. But this particular part of her story caught me off guard.

'_Saturday may 30__th__, 1992_

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I had my biggest fight with my husband and on my daughter's 1__st__ birthday all because he's the king of this real that still doesn't mean he can skip on his daughter's 1__st__ birthday, the nerve of that man. At first I was hesitant but I decided that I needed to know what was more important that his own daughter's birthday so right after all the guests arrived I left Musa with my mother and I followed Ho-Boe to the undergrounds of the castle. I have no clue what this man is up too since no one has ever been down here for ages. It's been a long walk and tons of turns to take but ten he came to a dead end and he opened a wall. A wall? Can you believe it? The man doesn't have magic and he can open walls, before the wall made a full close I made my way to it._

_I came upon a strange room, the kind that hold secret meetings to I hid myself on the top were no one could see me. More people started to arrive and took their seats. What shocked me the most is that my brother is a part of this. I stayed quite so I could hear the conversation._

"_Did any one follow you?" asked an elder man_

"_No but why did you all called me and this most important day of my family's life?"_

"_Were sorry Ho-Boe but this is urgent, this can be very fatal to not only your kingdom but to your family as well"_

"_Well speak up because nothing can be more important than my nieces 1__st__ birthday"_

"_Calm down Michael I'll explain everything as soon as everyone takes their seats… alright now that I have all of your attention I called up this important meeting do to the fact that the Harmonic Nebula is being threatened"_

"_By who?" asked my concern brother_

"_By an unknown assassin… he gave me this note to read it to all of you it is said _

_**tell the king that if he does not hand over the Harmonic Ruby by tomorrow I'll shall see that his Wife, daughter and his kingdom will suffer I shall send all of my great assassins to slaughter his kingdom into bits, he has until sun set**_

_**-J.**_

_I'm afraid we don't know anyone by the name that starts with a J"_

"_Well whoever it is if he or she wants the Ruby let 'em have it…. As long as my sister and my baby niece are safe"_

"_We can't give them the Ruby Michael, the Harmonic Ruby holds great power, if fallen into the wrong hands we shall all be doomed"_

"_Then what do we do bro-in-law?"_

"_I'll send Matlin and Musa to a safe place with you until things get settled I think I may be able to negotiate with this J person… as of for now prepare a speech for tomorrow I'll have to warn everyone about the situation. No one will get their hands on the Ruby nor on my family and kingdom. You are all dismissed; now please excuse me I have a birthday and an angry wife to attended to"_

_I managed to escape before he caught my glimpse, whoever this person is; I'm going to have a very close eye on my brother, husband and my baby girl. When I got back to Musa's birthday I saw that beautiful smile on both my mother's and my little girls face. I still can't believe that this is happening and especially now that Musa is just starting her life, her first steps, first words and curiosity. My brother and husband made it back and ran quickly towards Musa, laughing and playing with her._

_Musa darling I know that you are reading this do to the fact that all of my writing stops here. So far that J person never showed up I think your father did a very good negotiation. My brother, your uncle he's living in the south part of the Harmonic Nebula I know that you might never hear about him do to the fact that your father and him never really got along. But I must tell you my darling Musa, you have to find my brother and stop J, I managed to find out about this person, turns out he's your father's cousin, Jackson, Darcy's father._

_Read well my dear find my brother show him this last page of my diary, tell him to prepare you for yours and Darcy's battle, her mother was a great witch and you my dear have to be prepare, if she gets a hold of our kingdom, your home and the ruby there is no telling on what could happen. This mission requires great sacrifice some that might even hurt to do, like say leave those who you love behind. But promise me this; don't let anyone know about this, this is your mission and yours only. Your uncle lives in the south like I said in an isolated cabin in the woods, he might not recognize you at first but show him this diary and he'll know who you are. I'm counting on you my darling Musa to save your kingdom and put an end to this threat. Fill the empty pages with your thoughts and journeys, if you ran out of pages get a new one, I always wanted this to be tradition that I would start to see how far it will go, I hope you can make that dream of mines come true._

_I wish you the best of luck my dear_

_With all the love and luck in the world_

_Your mother_

_-Matlin'_

A single tear rolled down my check and Riven whipped it away.

"You ok princess?"

"Yeah it's just I never knew how much my mother loved me so much… what about you… are you ok?"

"Yeah I just got a letter from my farther, saying that Ally is a little sick I'm just worried about her"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, maybe I can find a teddy bear at one of the stores and give it to her, I was actually planning to visit her today anyways"

"Sounds like a plan and we should get going Stella just arrived and we have a long day"

Riven took my hand and escorted me out of my room, with my mom's diary in my hands of cores. I have to find a way to get to my uncle and find out more about this Ruby and well everything but I have to do it without Riven nor my friends knowing. This could be harder than I thought but my mom is counting on me and I can't let her down. My kingdom depends on it, they depend on me. Well I guess I could tell my girls that I'm going to visit a long lost uncle of mines, and that I'm staying with him for a while, but how do I keep Riven away? I mean he has to be with me 24/7 of everyday due to his final exam and the fact that were dating.

This could be tough.

**-*n_n*-**

**Hello my readers how are you guys? I'm good and I'm oh so very sorry for taking so damn long to update this chapter, but I really didn't get any reviews for the last one so I kind of got bummed out and sad so I really didn't get much inspiration to update. But I decided that I should update anyways and I really do hope that I'll get at LEAT 1 review, because without the review I won't get that much inspiration to write my stuff plus I won't know what you guys think of the chapter, so yeah my thought was if you guys didn't review it meant that the chapter sucked so I kind of got sad and all but never mind that, tell me did you like this one? and do so please be honest, honesty is what I looked for even if it meant that you guys didn't like it… R&R please!**

**-Bbyprincess555 (Mely) Out!**


End file.
